Second Chance
by XxPurpleAngelxX
Summary: Sequel to How to Save a Life. What happens if Vanitas turns back to him old selff? Will Namine give him a second chance?
1. Christmas Eve Party

I'm glad that things are back to normal! Vanitas isn't the same guy like he use to be! He was right, love can fix things!

"Namine!" My sister called my name.

"What?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Stop spacing out, we need to finish decorating the house!"

We're putting snowmen on the fireplace. A thought came that we should have a party and Vanitas and his brothers would come over. "I have an idea! How about we have a party and Vanitas and his brothers could come over, and they could sleep over and have Christmas with us!" I shouted with a smile.

Kairi smiled back. "That's a good idea! What should we make for food?"

"I bought a ham yesterday, and I made a cake while you were Christmas shopping."

"Great, I'll start cooking the ham and you text Vanitas," Kairi said as she dashed off to the kitchen.

I text Vanitas what I said to Kairi. I finished putting the snowmen on the fireplace. Now I have to put the boxes away. I walked over to the couch, I closed the boxes and stook them in the living room closet. My phone vibranted in my pocket. I pulled it out. Vanitas replied to my text saying that he and his brothers are coming.

Time skip

A knock was on the door it echoed throughout the house. Smiles formed on our faces. "They're here!" We both shouted. Kairi opened the door, we said our hellos and gave out hugs. Vanitas gave me a kiss as he walked in the door. They also were holding their bags for the sleep over.

"You can put your bags by the couch," I said.

They entered the living room and they placed their bags by the couch.

"Boy, I'm hungry, " Ventus said.

"I warmed up some ham, and we have cake," Kairi said as she closed the door.

I rushed to the kitchen to get the ham out of the oven. I placed the ham on the counter and I got a knife from one of the drawers.

"I love what you done to this place," Vanitas said.

"Thanks," said Kairi.

Ventus entered the kitchen. "Would you like some help?"

"Could you get the cake out of the cabinet?"

"Sure," he said as he walked over to the cabinet, he got the cake out and he set it on the counter.

I finished cutting the ham. "Who else wants ham?"

"I do!" Everyone said. Ventus got out plates, and forks. I put the ham on the plates and I gave them their ham.

We all sat on the couch. "It's out first Christmas without our parents and Sora," Roxas sighed.

"You get to spend it with friends," Kairi said.

"We'll make it fun, " I said.

"Let's watch some holiday movies!" Roxas suggested with a smile.

"First, we need to set up sleeping bags on the floor," Kairi said.

"I'll go get them, " I said as I finished a few bites of my ham.

"I'll help," Vanitas said as he placed his plate on he coffee table.

I set mine down next to his plate. We walked down the hall. Down the hall was a closet, I opened it.

The closet that big boxes with little boxes stacked on top. The sleeping bag, were folded at the very top self. I couldn't reach them, I'm too short.

"I'll get those," Vanitas said as he stretched out his arms to grab the sleeping bags.

"Thank you!" I smiled.

"I'm going to go put these in the living room, " he said as he walked off.

Now to find pillows, and blankets. I observed the closet and I found a trash bag that was tied up. I pulled it out of the closet and I untied it. There were pillows and blankets.

It was heavy, I dragged it to the living room. Kairi was setting up the sleeping bags. I opened the bag and laid the pillows and blankets on the sleeping bags.

"What should we do now?" Roxas asked.

"I suggested that we should watch holiday movies," Roxas said.

I grabbed the remote and I hit a button to turn on the TV. I went on Netflix and looked through the holiday movies.

"Frosty the Snowman!" Roxas shouted.

I went through the movies to find what Roxas wanted to watch.


	2. Christmas Day

As soon as Frosty the Snowman ended everyone fell right asleep. Expect for me, I couldn't sleep. I was sitting up and I glared at my friends that are fast asleep. I turned my gaze on the lit Christmas tree. It was full of Christmas bulbs and ornaments. Presents were under the tree, ready to be opened. I smiled as I laid down on my sleeping bag. I can't wait for tomorrow!

The next day

"ITS CHRISTMAS! " Everyone shouted.

The shouting startled my sleep. I opened my eyes and I saw that my sister and the boys were already sitting by the tree.

"Don't open them without me," I teased.

"Get up and get over here!" Kairi said with excitement.

I got out of my sleeping bag and I curled my way over to the tree. Roxas grabbed a small bag that had his name on it. He glared at the tag to see who it was from.

"Its from my brothers." He opened the bag that was red and it ha candy canes all over the bag. He pulled out a small box, it was shaped as a sea salt ice cream bar. He opened it. "Its a gift certificate to Twilight's best ice cream! Thank you."

Next was Vanitas' turn. He grabbed a big sized present that was wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. It had snowmen, Santa, and Rudolph on the paper.

"Who's it from?" Kairi asked.

"Its from Namine." He ripped the wrapping paper off.

After he took the wrapping paper off there was a taped box. "Could you get me a knife?"

Kairi rose from the floor and she walked in the kitchen to get a knife. As she came back, she gave the knife to him and she sat down.

He slide the knife down the box where the tape was, he then opened the box. His lit up and a smile formed on his lips. He pulled out a black sweatshirt. It a band logo of his favorite band. On the back of it was the name of the albums they made.

"Thank you!" He kissed my cheek.

I smiled. "You're welcome!"

Next is Kairi. She grabbed a small present. It was wrapped in green wrapping paper. "Its from Ventus." She ripped off the wrapping paper. She came across a small box. She opened it to find a sliver necklace, the the charm was a heart. "It's beautiful! Thank you!"

"Sora was the one who bought. I found it in his dresser."

"I'm glad you found it," Kairi said.

When everyone was done opening up presents. We cleaned up the wrapping paper.

"I'll cook up breakfast, " Kairi said as she walked in the kitchen.

"I'll help," Ventus said as he followed her.

"I really love the blue Pandora bracelet, " I said to Vantias.

"You're welcome."

"I can't wait to use my new satckborad!" Roxas said as he was looking at it. Vanitas got him it.

It didn't take Kairi and Ventus to make breakfast. We all sat at the table, talking about the past and school. This is one of the best Christmas' I ever had. I'm glad the boys came over. I can tell everybody had a good Christmas. Their faces are filled with smiles.

The day grew dark. It was time for them to leave.

"Thank you for having us over. It was fun," Vanitas said.

"You're welcome. You'll have to come back when it's New Years," Namine said.

The boys smiled and nodded. "We sure will," Roxas said.

"We'll see you soon," Kairi said.

We all said our goodbyes and the boys left the house. What a fun day it was.

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I had my Christmas today, 'cause I'm going away for Christmas day! Guess what I got? Kingdom Hearts 2 final mix! **


	3. Back To School

**Namine's POV**

The bell rang, class is over. It's time for lunch. The hallways were filled with students and their voices. We walked down the stairs, walked down the hall and entered the lunch room. Everbody got their lunch and they sat down with their friends. I usually pack a lunch, the lunch here doesn't taste good.

I smiled at my friends. I looked around the room for my boyfriend, he isn't in the room. "Where's Vanitas?"

"He got into a fight with the counselor, " Xion replied.

I blinked a few times in shook. "What? What happened? "

"Apparently Roxas talked to Cid about Vanitas. So Cid wanted to see him, but he refused and he yelled at Cid and he punched Roxas' arm," Selphie said.

"Oh my god!" What's gotten into him? He seemed fine over vacation.

"Yup, he can't come to school for two weeks," Xion added.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"He's in a Cid's room crying and Cid is talking to Roxas," Selphie said.

"I gotta go talk to Cid," I rose from the bench and I left the lunch room. As I walked down the hall I saw Roxas and Cid talking.

They both stopped talking and they glared at me. "I heard about Vanitas."

"Yes, I was going to talk to him. Would you like to see him?" Cid asked.

"Of course I do! Roxas, are you okay?" I just remembered that he got hit.

He nodded. "I'll be fine," he said as he walked off.

Cid led me in his room. Vanitas was sitting in a chair dead quiet. Cid sat at his desk and I sat in a chair next to Vanitas.

"So Vanitas, why are you upset?" Cid asked.

Vanitas wouldn't look at Cid, he kept his gaze on mine. "Namine, I'm sorry what you heard from your friends. "

"It's fine. Answer Cid's questions."

His gaze left mine and he looked at Cid. "I lost my parents and my brother. I can't live in that house anymore, it makes me upset!"

"Would you like it if you lived with someone else?" He asked him another question.

He nodded. "Yes, I'd like to live with Namine."

"Wha?" I said in shock.

"Are you okay with that, Namine?" Cid asked me.

"Is it okay if I talk to my sister? Before I make-"

"I want Namine and I to live together in our own home."

"Vanitas, we're only 17."

"If it makes him happy, you can do it," Cid said with a smile.

I'm not sure if I'm ready to move out and live with Vanitas. I want to say yes, I want him to be happy again, but a part of me says no, I can't do it. "Yes, I will. Only if he doesn't hurt anybody."

"I can do that," Vanitas said.

"Great, now get to class Namine. I'm going to bring Vanitas home, " Cid said.

"Thank you," I said with a smile as I rose from the chair and I left the room.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating. I'm so loving Birth By Sleep! I'm playing Ventus' story. My question is, why does Ventus look like Roxas?**


	4. Moving In

"Hey Kairi," I said as I entered the kitchen. She was making salad for dinner.

"Hey."

"I have something to tell you," I said in a soft tone as I leaned against the counter.

Kairi stopped cutting the tomatoe and she turned her gaze on mine.

"Vanitas wants me to live with him, on our own."

Kairi looked at me like I was crazy as if I made it up, so I could talk to her. "You're joking, right?"

"I'm not, he told me."

"Nami, you're not ready. Is Vanitas crazy? He could backfire and hit you."

"I know! That's why I don't want to live with him. But he wants to get out of his house, 'cause it makes him upset."

"Have him live with us, the rule is you two cannot share the same room."

I nodded. "I know. I'm going to text him." I walked out of the kitchen so Kairi can get back making the salad. I plopped on the couch. As I pulled my phone out of my pants pocket, my phone vibrated. I opened the text, it was from Roxas.

Roxas: Vanitas NEEDS to move out

I replied to him. Namine: Let me guess he's gotten worse

He quickly replied. Roxas: Yup

I sighed and I text Vanitas. Namine: Would you like to live with Kairi and I?

"Dinners ready!" Kairi said in a singing tone.

I hopped off the couch and walked in the kitchen. As I sat down my phone went off. I wish I could answer it, but the rule is no phones at the dinner table. Kairi looked at me as if she heard it too.

"You can reply to it," she said with a small smile.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and I opened the text, it was from Vanitas.

Vanitas: Sure

I smiled and put my phone on the table. "Vanitas is going to live with us!"

A big smile formed on her lips. "That's awesome!"

I laughed at her excitement. We don't even know it but we're saving his life and his brothers as well.

"Tell him, that all he needs is his clothes," Kairi said still smiling.

I grabbed my phone and I text him.

Namine: All you need is your clothes. We got you covered with a bed and a dresser

Xxxx

I woke up to my phone vibrating like crazy. I sat up on my bed and I grabbed my phone. I had gotten two texts from Vanitas, I opened them.

Vanitas: I'm moving in today! My brothers can't believe I'm doing this!

Vanitas: I love you!

I hopped out of bed and I rushed downstairs. I can't believe this is happening! My older sister was sitting on the couch watching TV.

I walked in the living room. "He's moving in today!"

She turned her head to look at me. "Oh my god! I'm so happy!" She hopped off the couch and she hugged me.

I hugged her back. "You don't need to be a fan girl over us."

Kairi giggled as she pulled away from me. "I'm not, I'm pround of you!"

A knock suddenly was heard, we both rushed at the door and I answered it. "Vanitas!" We both hugged him.

"Uhm, hello?" He was shocked by the sudden hugging.

We pulled away from him, still wearing smiles on our faces. "We're excited that you're here!" Kairi squealed.

Vanitas gave me a quick kiss on the lips as we all walked in the house.

"I'm going to show him the guest bedroom," I said as I took him upstairs.

Everything is going to be perfect! He will be back to normal!


	5. The Guest Bedroom

**Vanitas' POV. Sorry guys I haven't been updating :p. I finally finished Ventus' story! Vanitas' boss battle was epic! Next is Terra! Enjoy Vanitas and Namine making out!**

We walked upstairs; I was looking at the pictures on the wall. It was pictures of her family, they looked happy. Is that her parents? I quickly looked away remembering my parents' death. I followed Namine as she opened the guest bedroom door.

"Here it is!" She said with a smile.

I walked in; I set my bag down beside the bed and I sat on the bed. It was a king sized bed, it was soft. Namine walked in and she joined me.

"This use to be my parents' room."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Someone killed them."

"That's terrible!"

"I miss them so much," she said softly.

"Who killed them?"

"My older sister Larxene, was the one who did it She was obsessed with knives. She thought it was okay to chase people around the house throwing knives. That's how they died. Kairi took me out of the house and she called the cops."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"I was ten. My parents adopted Larxene. I haven't seen her in a long time."

I kissed her cheek. "Now you're doing just fine."

Namine kissed me on the lips lightly.

I kissed her back a little hard, she responded quickly and she kissed me harder.

Then I kissed her fast, rough and hard. She moaned.

I deepened the kiss, it made Namine rub her tongue on my lips, begging for entrance. I let her tongue slip in my mouth, and I slipped my tongue in her mouth. Our tongues were exploring each others mouths.

Namine moaned, as our tongues turned into a battle of dominance. As I won the battle we pulled out for air. I pushed Namine down on the bed and I got on top.

"Vani, what if Ka-

I cut her off my rolling my hips into hers, she began to moan and gasp.

I rolled faster. "Feel good? "

"I'm going to-

"I know." I suddenly stopped, because I heard the floor creaked at outside of our door. "Shh, I think your sister is out there," I whispered in her ear.

We both got up and we sat on the bed, to make it look like we're talking.

The bedroom door opened and she walked in. "You guys been up here for like 15 minutes."

"We're just talking," I lied.

"So, do you like the guest bedroom?" Kairi asked me.

"Yeah, the bed is comfy."

"Would you guys help make dinner?"

We both nodded as we hoppes off the bed and we left the room.


End file.
